


Open Up Your Heart

by enidrheeownsme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Michonne (Walking Dead), Drabble, F/F, Gen, Sad, Short, gal pals, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enidrheeownsme/pseuds/enidrheeownsme
Summary: I miss my gay babies and that's all
Relationships: Andrea & Michonne (Walking Dead), Andrea/Michonne (Walking Dead)
Kudos: 1





	Open Up Your Heart

Michonne didn’t let herself feel.  
Not much, at least.  
She sometimes wondered how Andrea had weaseled her way into her heart anyways.  
Michonne had thought that her heart had been long shut down, and the only purpose it served her was to pump blood through her body.  
She thought she had forgotten how to care about people.  
She realized that love isn’t a learned skill, it’s a chemical reaction.  
She decided that Andrea was an exception.

Loosing Andrea wasn’t easy for Michonne, especially the second time, and the third time, and the fourth time, and the last time.  
The first time, Andrea chose Woodbury over her.  
It made Michonne realize that maybe she cared a lot more than Andrea did, because she never would’ve chosen a place over her.  
If Andrea felt uneasy, she would do anything in her power to make her better. If Andrea wanted to go; she’d go.  
No questions.  
The second time was terrible timing, Michonne knew. She had gone back to kill the Governor, and Andrea had stopped her. If only she would’ve done it, Andrea would still be with her. If only Andrea wasn’t blind.  
Of course, Michonne couldn’t blame her for that either, even she knew the man was charismatic and manipulative.  
She just didn’t know Andrea could be so easily manipulated.  
The third time, Andrea had found her again.  
Actually, she didn’t know she was there until she got there, but Michonne liked to think of it in a lighter way than that.  
She knew by the look on her face that Andrea was different, she was a Woodbury citizen.  
The realization stung deep in her heart, the same heart she thought was empty.  
She wanted so deeply to tell her to stay, but she couldn’t.  
She couldn’t face Andrea telling her no, telling her that she was with Woodbury.  
She couldn’t face the fact that she had lost her.  
The conclusion of their time shared together still burns in the back of Michonne’s mind today.  
Not a day goes by that she doesn’t think of her.  
Michonne and some others had gone to Woodbury again, and they found her.  
Michonne had a spark of hope that she could convince the woman to come with her this time.  
They could both leave this place alive and well.  
Together.  
All hope drained from her when she saw Andrea.  
Bitten.  
She decided that she would stay with her until the end.  
She had done that exactly, she stayed next to her, holding her hand gently.  
The other hand gripped a gun.  
Michonne closed her eyes along with the other woman. When the gun finally shot off, the hand she was holding immediately went limp.  
Michonne let out a sob, she couldn’t hold it back even if she had tried to.  
She didn’t try to hold any of it back.  
Her heart, the same one she thought she didn’t have anymore, was aching.  
It was like someone had pulled it from her chest.  
She wished she would’ve just never had one in the first place.  
She wished she wasn’t too late.

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
